Brominax
, Enforcers of Gigas Magna , Gigas Magna Resistance, Order of Mata Nui| job=Leader of the Gigas Magna Resistance| element3=Light| powers3=Light| mask3=Fehja| tools3=Light sword, chain of light| status=Alive| location=Nynrah| pron=N/A}} Brominax is a Great Being who is best known for being the leader of the secretive Enforcers of Gigas Magna, which later became the Gigas Magna Resistance. Biography Early life Brominax was a member of the Order of Great Beings on Spherus Magna. He served as a healer, and was apprenticed to Apoplex. He was present during the creations and demises of the prototype robot and the Gigas Nui robot, and later watched as Energized Protodermis was discovered and the Core War ensued. Eventually, Spherus Magna shattered due to the protodermis at its core, and the Great Beings relocated to the planet of Gigas Magna. Kodax War A thousand years after the Shattering, the Kodax, a prototype design for the Makuta, emigrated from the moon of Kodax Magna and declared war on the Great Beings. Brominax stayed at the Great Being headquarters in Gigas Nui during the first battle and acted as a healer. However, it turned out that his healing powers did not work against Kodax-inflicted injuries, which led to the death of one of his close friends, Joltak. In his rage, he fiercely attacked the Kodax lines in the next battle, despite his mentor Apoplex's warnings. He was captured by the Kodax. Velnax, the Kodax leader, decided to brainwash him and return him to the Great Beings to serve as a sleeper agent, while at the same time show him how to use the power of Shadow. He was brought to his senses by a Kodax of Light named Fyxan. Together, they escaped to the Order, and helped save the city of Gigas Nui from a Kodax attack by stealing some of the Kodax's own ships and trapping the invading fleet in a pincer movement. Brominax, who had realized the true might of the Kodax's fleet during his escape, suggested a strike mission on Velnax's flagship Dreadnought. With the help of Apoplex, Fyxan, Yorr, and a Toa slave named Forsk, they were able to destroy the central network core of the Kodax fleet, disabling all the ships. Brominax returned to Gigas Nui in victory. Brominax fought bravely in battle, earning the respect of his fellow Great Beings as well as that of Velnax. Apoplex was manipulated into killing Nordias, the commander of the Great Being army, and Brominax took the commander's place. Brominax was shocked by Apoplex's deeds, not believing his mentor capable of such things. In a final, climatic battle, Brominax and his companions defeated the Kodax army with the aid of an army of Gekkans, and the Kodax decided to leave the solar system in new spaceships to look for new worlds to inhabit. Antidax, a fellow Great Being, then pinned him down and revealed his role as the true leader of the Kodax army. However, Brominax revealed the treachery to the Order, and Antidax was imprisoned. Later, the Great Beings Leptys and Sacho, leader and vice-leader of the Order, announced their intentions to leave the planet. Brominax alone chose to stay, making the decision to protect the populace of Gigas Magna, which had been devastated by the war. He, Fyxan, and Forsk created a secret organization called the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, its goal being to establish peace, and they began recruiting members. Bounty Hunter Wars Coming soon... The Purge Coming soon... Gigas Magna Civil War Forsk's betrayal Tens of thousands of years later, Forsk, possessed by Antidax, turned on Brominax and was cast out of the group. Brominax appointed Fyxan as deputy. In his anger, Forsk allied with the Kodax Tetrack to form an organization named the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. Brominax suspected suspicious activity and sent Fyxan to spy on the East Continent, where he believed the Brotherhood's base might be. Soon after, the Kodax named Slicer slipped into the city of Gigas Nui and attempted to assassinate him. Brominax survived, but Gigas Nui was attacked by an enormous army of Threen. Brominax was among the survivors of the battle, but upon teleporting away, he was diverted to yet another battle, where the Enforcers were ambushed in the desert of the East Continent. Brominax succeeded in freeing Fyxan and escaping with his life, along with a small number of Enforcers. Forsk was killed by his adviser Tetrack, who transformed into Tetrack Nui and assumed the role of Emperor of Gigas Magna after convincing the inhabitants of Tenik Nui that the Enforcers were malevolent and forming the Gigas Magna Empire to "watch over them." Meanwhile, the Enforcers scattered across the universe, going into hiding. Birth of the rebellion Hunt of Antidax In 1,000 AGC, Brominax gathered a strike team to find Antidax, whom he suspected was hiding in the Matoran Universe. Shortly after joining the Order of Mata Nui, which had need of his abilities, Velnax (operating on Antidax's orders) captured Brominax, put him in a coma, and hid him in an underground chamber beneath the island of Xa Nui. He was rescued by Fairon and Rantu a month afterward, and the three of them confronted Velnax and were able to destroy the Shadowdermis substance. Second Order of Darkness War Brominax took part in the efforts to sweep up the remaining pieces of Velnax's Order of Darkness, freeing the prisoners of the Battle of Sacho Nui. He had vowed not to return to the Noctxia Magna base until Antidax was his prisoner. He and Rantu were later sent to Nynrah, where he found that the island had been completely annihilated. Suspecting Order of Darkness involvement, he decided to return to Daxia, but the two of them were attacked by the bounty hunter Varzinox and a group of Overwatch Rahkshi. Brominax destroyed the Rahkshi, and took Varzinox prisoner. On Daxia, Brominax learned that the Order of Mata Nui had captured another being on Nynrah: Makuta Gor, who had clearly been watching them. Brominax interrogated him, learning that Nynrah's destruction had something to do with the Kodax Valtrahk, and he traveled to Nynrah again along with Vinax, Rantu, and Gor. Rantu had a vision of the destruction of the island, and Brominax realized that the Order of Darkness had in actuality been trying to prevent the destruction, though by whose hand it had been destroyed was unclear. Gor then revealed that the Order of Darkness was planning something to do with the Coliseum. The next morning, Brominax's team traveled to the Coliseum to watch the Kolhii tournament that took place. Brominax suddenly realized that the most valuable thing in Metru Nui was the core processor, the mind of Mata Nui, and that the Order of Darkness might be planning to sabotage it. They met up with the Skrall Draconius beneath the Coliseum, but after finding that the Order of Darkness had not been to Metru Nui lately they returned to the surface. Velnax, meanwhile, had appeared with a group of his minions. As the Matoran fled the Coliseum, Gor trapped the team in a force field and teleported away, leaving Velnax to reveal that the Kodax had been working for him. Velnax then used his minions' combined telekinetic power to lift up the Coliseum and drop them on the group. Brominax used his abilities to shield them from the impact, but was knocked unconscious. After Rantu, Vinax and Draconius successfully defended themselves from Kutrax and Kunaku, who had been sent to make sure that they were dead, Brominax returned with them to Daxia. He then joined the Order council as they discussed the plans for the war against Velnax, and witnessed the arrest of Tobduk on grounds of suspected treachery. Abilities and traits Brominax has great control over light power. He also has healing abilities; however, they do not work against Kodax-inflicted wounds. Brominax wears the Kanohi Fehja, Mask of Telekinetic Motion. He carries a light scepter and chain of light. Brominax was, in his youth, reckless and rebellious, but matured during the Kodax War. Eventually, he became respected for his wisdom and power. He is kind to his allies, but is a very dangerous opponent in battle. Trivia *This is his theme song. Appearances *''War with the Kodax'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' *''Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows'' *''Revenge of the Rogue'' *''Underworld Rising'' *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' *''Gigas Magna: Rebellion'' *''Gigas Magna: Downfall'' *''The Hunt for Antidax'' *''The Fairon Chronicles'' *''The Darkness Returns'' Category:Great Beings Category:Light Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Gigas Magna Resistance Category:Enforcers of Gigas Magna Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Order of Great Beings